Rewind!
by Klutzy-But-Cute
Summary: Granted, it's not quite fiction. This is where you can get a rewind of the Victorious shows to catch what you might have missed between our wonderful couple Tori and Beck. Secret staring? Admiring faces? Jealous Jade? If you missed it, I caught it!
1. Chapter 1

Victorious

Play back!

Things you might have missed between Tori and Beck.

Chapter 1: Episode 1

During the first episode and our _first ever _encounter between the REAL couple, no, not Tori and Andre (Just friends in my opinion) Not not Cat and Beck (Weird?) Or Cat and Jade/Trina (Which I am seeing WAY too many of those for comfort) but Tori and Beck.

Cute or cute?

Okay back to the beginning. During the first episode and our first ever encounter with our couple, notice when Tori is rubbing the coffee off of Beck. Is... is that an admiring smile? You know the one, where he's looking into your eyes and you just want to kiss him because he is looking at you like you are the only one there? Yeah, that one.

Rewind. When he is muttering things about it not coming out. Listen closely. Did I hear a "You're very sweet" ? Why yes, yes I did. Sure, it might have been just a polite thing to say, but I say it still counts... and not just because I absolutely love this couple... well maybe just a little.

Fast forward. This little detail after Jade walks in is almost hard to find. But then again, I did say ALMOST didn't I? Check it. Jade walks in and asks "Dude, why are you rubbing my boyfriend?" Now, RIGHT when she says that, look at Beck. He looks up and forward, almost as if he is snapping out of something. Are Tori's eye that easy to get lost in?

Hmm. While you ponder that, I will continue. Sikowitz. When he barges in crying wolf, catch that small glimpse of Beck in the background. Let me repeat, _small glimpse. _It moves by fairly quick so you have to pay attention. Okay. Sikowitz is barging, he's screaming, Beck places his hand on Jade's back, leading her to the door aaaaaaaaaand NOW! Pause. He looks back. I paused this frame and it seems as if he was looking at Tori. Checking to see if she is okay? Or maybe he just wishes that his arm was around her instead? We shall never know what was going on in our beloved fictitious character's mind.

Now. During improv after Tori is rudely called a dog and epically fails at _being _a dog, Jade calls her and amateur and look at Beck's face. He is looking at Jade like he wants to tell her off. That squinty eyed 'what the hell' look everyone knows and possibly uses. Now let's press the play button again. This is just getting good! What about that crack about the "dog" sleeping in Beck and Jade's room?

Cute huh?

What I don't get is why no one tried to help? Well besides Beck's failed stutter attack. Everyone else just stands (or sits) there watching. I mean, if someone was about to do that to one of _my_ friends, and I _knew_ they were going to do that (obviously everyone knew what she was going to do) then I would jump up on stage and grab the cup from her hand, yell a little, the coffee might just slip and Jade's shirt might get a new pattern.

Catch my drift?

Back to the school, after Tori leaves, everyone goes out into the hall to get her back in class, more people come out to get _them_ back in class and Tori _still_ leaves, we get something really good. (And by that I don't mean the end of this chapter, though that is coming soon too ;P)

Kay, now this one is pretty hard to miss considering the fact that the camera actually did a close up on his face. In this close up he smiles and, though the rest of the class as turned their attention back onto the teacher, he doesn't quite look back right away. He looks at her with everyone else but then smiles and looks at the ground as if thinking of something. Okay I can't resist this comment: isn't Beck just so dang CUTE? Ugh :)

Anyway, back to improv. Jade kisses Beck to make Tori jealous. What's the point if Tori and Beck don't like each other? Tip off right there that there is something going on. Oh gosh I feel like Robarazzi or whatever his team of Rob-paparazzi is called. Anyway, when Jade pulls away, notice Beck's face, first, confusion (let me tell you, this guy is a good actor) then the next is... wait! Is that shame crossing his face? Or... or maybe regret? For thinking about Tori too much perhaps?

And look at poor Tori's face! Is that hurt? Awe. Poor Tori! Don't worry, he likes you too! The eliminations are always fun. For instance:

"Totally!"

"Ah! Your word had to start with an 's'."

"Salami!"

"It's too late Cat."

"Awe! My life's the worst!"

"Here's a piece of candy."

"Yay! I love candy!"

-or-

"Zap! I just healed your toe with my magic finger!"

"Thanks!"

"Ah! Andre your line had to start with the letter A, siddown!"

"Awe! And I just got my toe bone fixed!"

Yep, purdy funny stuff right there :D Anyway, back (once again) to the improv session. This is probably one of my favorite parts in the whole of the 7 shows right about now. So, after the 'alien' faints and Jade and Tori start bickering back and forth you can't see Beck, but I guarantee you that he is probably laughing, or trying his best not to.

So, nearing the end of this chapter and the first episode, we get the best part. Beck the Alien gets up from his comfy spot on the ground and, as Tori helps him nicely to his feet, he states that he is dizzy and Tori claims that she knows what will help. Granted, she did it to make Jade mad but we can all say that she enjoyed it as well. Cool, she hit two stones with one bird! :D

Beck smirks when she says that she know what will help and he humorously adds "Jumping Jacks?" waiting to see what she will say. For our entertainment she replies "kiss me" and when they are leaning in right before he kisses her... CAN YOU SEE THE SMILE ON HIS FACE? Well... it's there. Also, watch when they end the kiss. TORI pulls away first and... what? Is Beck stunned? I- I think he is! His hand that was previously holding Tori's head closer to him is still curled as if holding her close. Also he kind of wobbles back instead of steps and squishes his lips together while running a hand through his hair as if stunned.

Yep. If that doesn't scream 'I just might really really like her' then I don't know what does. And sadly that is the end of the episode and therefore the end of this chapter. Sadly I must go until next chapter but don't worry! I shall be back! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Episode two

Okay, so in this episode it obviously has less Beck/Tori than the first episode BUT, because of all the alerts, favs, and a few reviews, I am determined to at least make this a page long:)

We join Tori and Beck first when Tori has to perform the bird scene. But, before that I have noticed something about Beck. In the first episode Beck and Jade usually sat next to each other, Jade leaning on Beck as he had his arm around her shoulder. But in this episode I have noticed that they aren't even siting in the same row let alone next to each other! Well, besides the first time we see Beck... but Jade is on stage so I say it doesn't count:)

Anyway, when we first see our two favorite characters together they don't seem to be doing anything together but Beck's eyes follow Tori from the door, to the isle, to the stage and never leave her (Okay, so I lied. I thought that's what happened but I re-checked and she sits down first and THEN when she goes up to the front his eyes follow her :P). Plus, he is the first to ask if she wants to sit with them at lunch ;) Sure, Andre was THERE but he didn't ASK! What kind of friend is that? The dreadlocks kind that has a name like Andre and a freaky puppet that looks like him haha:) (But seriously, am I the only one that thinks Robbie's puppet looks A LOT like Andre?)

Anyway, when Tori starts the bird scene and you get a close up of Jade rolling her eyes like the lovely lady we know her as ;) you can see Beck's mouth in the background and he is smiling! Everyone else just sits there, watching and looking bored but Beckie Weckie smiles:) (Suuuuch a cute smile by the way) Anyway, there's about half a page left for me and I need to get on with this story :D

When Tori looks down at the ground after her lovely performance the first time Beck is chewing on his nails. I didn't notice him doing this any other time previously biting his nails so... whats with the sudden habit? Trying so desperately not to clap maybe?

Okay I lied again. Man I gotta stop doing that! During Tori's second rendition of the bird scene Beck and Jade sit with each other again -.- sigh. But uhm... what's up with Sikowitz's little freak out dance when he walks into class by the way? Could someone clear me up on that?

Still, he sooo wishes he was holding Tori:) … uh... Beck... not Sikowitz O.O

Okay so I'm also keeping track of how many times everyone talks to Tori. So far the score is Trina:1, Cat: 1, Beck: 4, Robbie: 3, Andre: 2, Jade: 3. Tell ya the end results at... well... the end:)

Anyway, by now Tori is desperate and asking around for answers, locking people to stair railings, yelling at puppets... you know, the usual. And Beck walks up and starts talking to her:) (WithOUT Jade, mind you) and shows her his locker and walks away after she not-so-subtlely asks about the bird scene. Not really much to go on here... sorry:)

But the page is coming to the end, no matter HOW small this looks on FanFic and I am slowly accomplishing my dare. Yes... I dared MYSELF to finish at least a page of this but today:) AND I DID! Aren't you proud of me? School is officially out for summer and I am officially going to update more frequently... in a couple weeks... hopefully.

Anyway, we are at the end... and the next time Tori talks to beck is when she finished her locker (By the way, I WANT A LIGHT UP LOCKER! Hmm... maybe I could tape a light bright to it...) and ONCE AGAIN! Beck asks Tori if she want's to eat with them. He also waits up for her:) Awee! Come on, say it with me! "Awee!"

Well... I'm sorry that it's so short and not much is in it but it IS an update and I'm really not sure how often I will be able to update. Now, please don't stop reading because I said that. It's just that over the summer I have a lot to do like today I have a pool party for the end of the year with my friends, tomorrow I am leaving (on my first plane trip) to Florida until July 2nd and then I have band camp (laugh all you want, it's mandatory and most of my friends are going:)) and then I have tennis and MORE band camp and then I'm also going to Connecticut sometime during the summer. It's the busiest schedule I've ever had and I'm really uber sorry!

Now... who wants to know the end score of who talked to Tori how many times? Well here it is!

Trina: 2

Cat: 3

**_Beck: 6_**

Robbie: 4

Andre: 2

Jade: 4

I know what you are thinking... what the heck? Jade talked to her more than Andre or Cat? Well... Cat wasn't in it as much and Andre was a little busy with... dance problems of the girlish type. Also, Jade during all of those, she was with Beck... make more sense now? Good.

Well, that's all for now!

I believe- I believe- I believe that's all folks! :D

(P.S. I beat my dare xD TWO pages... well... one and a half :))


End file.
